


Hide me From the World

by mmaniele1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaniele1029/pseuds/mmaniele1029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having a panic attack, and who better to calm you down than an archangel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first publicly released pieces, and I wrote it when I found myself breaking down and thinking about Michael calmed me down. Let me know what you think in the comments, or leave a kudos :)

Breathe, you idiot. Just in and out. You take a few labored breaths trying to calm yourself down. Oh God. A few tears spill over and you squeeze your eyes shut. No! You curl into a ball on the floor and cover your face with your hands. Your whole body was trembling with inexplicable fear, and you just wanted it to stop. Please. There's nothing wrong. Just please stop. You sniff over and over again, wishing the whole sensation would go away. Your heart feels like it's about to burst, and it feels like the world is ending.

"Y/N."

You suck in a breath and your sniffling and whole body freezes. Steady footsteps make their way towards you and stop right behind you. You were breathing through your mouth now, but you refused to remove your hands from your face or get up from your sitting position on the floor. You thought to yourself how ridiculous you must look. You hear the person behind you squat down to your level and you feel him place a warm hand on your right shoulder.

"Y/N," he says gently once more. After a few seconds of labored breathing, he turns you around, and you take the opportunity to wipe your tear-stained face on the back of your left arm. After you finish, you simply look down at the ground with blurry vision. He smells nice, like trees and firewood. You sniffle again before he places his hooked index finger under your chin and forces you to look at his face.  
"Y/N, it's all right. You're safe." Before you could even respond he wraps his arms around you and forced you onto his lap as he stretches his legs in one smooth motion. He smooths down your hair repeatedly as your chin rests on his left shoulder, and your eyes glassy. It took you a moment to process the situation and your eyes crinkle, and you start sobbing once again, but not out of inexplicable fear, but pure relief. You let your sobs roll of you as you cried into his shoulder, hugging tighter. 

"Michael," you whimpered lamely into his shoulder as your sobs rumbled through your chest.

"Sshh. It's all right, Y/N. I'm here." His right hand held the back of your head as his left stroked your back soothingly. Your breathing finally began to slow, and your sobs began to die down. Your eyes remained gently closed as you sigh lightly at the motion of his hands stroking you and holding you in place. Your hands lay on his shoulders as you listened to his breathing. You could feel his heartbeat against your chest; it was calm, steady, and strong. You inhale his scent deeply one last time, and you slowly pull away to look up at him.

"Thank you, Michael," you say quietly with an apologetic smile. He smiles warmly at you and kisses the top of your forehead. 

"You are welcome, my dear. I will always be here for you if you need me." As if to make his point, he pulls you back into his embrace and you sigh and close your eyes as you relax your entire body into his. After a short breeze, you peek to find you and Michael in your room atop your bed, laying down with your face still buried in Michael's chest. 

"I will stay with you until you're ready to face the world once more, Y/N." You pull back slightly to look into his eyes; they're serious but warm. You smile slightly to yourself as just huddle back into his chest.  
You mumble silently, "Thank you, Michael... I love you." You hear and feel him take in a deep breath as if he were smiling. And that's the last thing you remember before you scurry off to sleep.


	2. Lucifer One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a really bad anxiety attack, and Lucifer comes to your aid.

_Oh no._ You think to yourself. You start to feel dizzy, like you were suddenly on the tilt-a-whirl. Your steps start to cross one another, so you slow down. You utter, “Fuck.” You stop walking and lean on your kitchen counter. Your breathing was even but somehow it only made it worse. _Shit._ You let go of the ice tray you were carrying and it clatters to the floor. Your vision begins to blur and you could swear there’s a disgusting sour and bitter taste in your mouth. Your head begins to loll around like a ragdoll, and your knees buckle below you. It felt like your body was made of lead, and you struggled to carry its weight. You fall forward with your face and the palms of your hands pressed on the cold tiled floor. _Fuck! Come on!_ Your breathing finally starts to pick up, but since you’re lying on your stomach it’s difficult to breathe with the floor pressed against your lungs.

 

“Y/N…” Whispered a deep voice. You tried fighting through the heavy haze in your mind, and tried to move your head. You had minimal success and had only managed to move your head. Instead of on your left cheek, the cold tiles now met your right cheek. _Come on… please._ Your eyes start to water at the state you were in. You open your mouth but it felt like you were wrenching your jaw open. You opened your mouth but no sound came out.

 

“Shhhh, Y/N. I’m here.” You feel a hand stroke the back of your head. Two arms slide underneath you and scoop you up. You’re then turned over and lying secured in the man’s arms, pressed against his chest. Ash blonde hair, striking blue eyes. _Lucifer._ “Shh, it’s alright.” He pressed his lips against your forehead. Your tears began to spill silently. You closed your eyes relishing the feeling of his lips. Your body still lightly trembled. He held you tighter. “Shh, it’s alright now.” You stare into each other’s eyes. Your lips trembled, and your eyes continued to water. A crease forms in between your brows, showing him just how terrified you were. You couldn’t shake this feeling of impending doom, and worse, you couldn’t communicate it. Even as he holds you, there’s a chill at the back off your spine that contrasts the warmth blooming from the center of your stomach. Two conflicting feelings. _He thinks you’re pathetic. And you know he’s right. You should just die. You’re weak. You’re nothing but a burden. Goodbye._ You gasp.

 

“Lucifer!” Tears continued to stream down your face as your arms shot out to wrap around his neck. You hide your face in his chest. You started to cry out, as if you were grieving. Your chest tightened. Your body starts shaking in his arms.

 

“Shh, Y/N. It’s okay. I have you. I’m right here.” He shifts his hold on you so that he can stroke your back and ease you. After a few minutes of crying into his chest, he pulls back a bit, forcing you to look up at him with tearstained, red cheeks, and a mouth slightly parted.

 

As he looked at you, he felt an overwhelming sense of affection. Your soul, it is damaged and chaotic, but he’s never seen anything that appealed to him more. Despite being damaged, it still burned so brightly. It makes it difficult to look away.

 

Before he knew it, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon your lips. Your eyes widen just the slightest, and then they close, relishing the gentleness the archangel showed. The kiss itself must have lasted maybe a minute, but you could swear that it lasted forever, and that the world stood still. The tightness in your chest began to dissipate, and it felt like a weight was lifted.

 

You feel a slight breeze. When you and Lucifer break apart, you find that he’s transported the two of you to your bedroom. He lowers you gently on your bed, and caresses the side of your face.

 

“Would you like me to stay?” He asks while his thumb strokes your cheek. His hand was so warm; it made you close your eyes and lean in to his touch. You nod. He exhales and lies down beside you. As the two of you centered yourselves on the bed, he placed a hand at the base of your back and held you close to him. He started warm and soothing strokes along your back. You sighed in contentment, the anxiety and fear finally beginning to subside. Your head lay on his arm. You quickly peck his lips, before hiding in his chest.

 

The anxiety attack tired you greatly. Within a few minutes, you had fallen asleep pressed against Lucifer. As you slept soundly, he would look at you and place light kisses on your forehead and whisper sweet words to ease your dreams.

 

“Rest, Y/N. I’ll be here when you wake.” He couldn’t be sure, but he could swear he heard a soft moan as a reply.

 


End file.
